The Right Decision
by chiyuu-kun
Summary: Davis decides to push his crush for Kari away. What's her reaction when he tells her he doesn't want to be as childish anymore? Daikari


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Digimon …

Author's Note: My first Daikari … it's a oneshot, since I'm pretty busy writing two other stories. I was in a mood to write something, and here it is.

Please read, and review! Oh, and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I never wanted it to happen. It was never my intention to just let her go like that. OK, maybe I was only eleven-years-old. But I was also growing … I knew I had to let her go sooner or later. And trust me, it was better sooner … _

"Well … here goes nothing …"

Fifteen-year-old Davis Motomiya walked into his school hallway, his eyes scanning the passage for her. He spotted a few of his soccer teammates and he also saw his friend, Yolei Inoue in an animated discussion with Kei Nakamura, her target for this year's prom.

"Hey Yolei," he said, walking up to her and before she could greet him back, he asked,  
"Have you seen Kari?"

Yolei blinked, "Well, I did see her come in. But my sources tell me she's in the grounds."

"I just came up from the grounds …" Davis murmured, but still changed direction to go downstairs anyway.

_Where could she be? _He thought in concentration as he walked down the stairs, passing many teachers and students along the way. He accidentally bumped into a senior, and apologized before making his way to the grounds again. Grinning to himself, he remembered when he had first joined Obadiah High. Always late for his classes, causing fights and of course, showing off. His actions making him pretty popular.

Breathing into the fresh, morning air as he stepped outside, Davis stopped to consider what he was about to do. He knew it was the right choice to make, because he didn't want to lose her. It would have been brilliant if it was something more than just friendship, but Davis knew he didn't stand a chance, considering all the tricks and behavior of childishness he had done in the past.

It was then that he noticed, far off near the entrance of the school, Kari standing with TK. Just the same thing they always did everyday. Sighing again, Davis made his way across the grounds, his hair dancing in the breeze.

"Oh, hi Davis," Kari addressed him once he reached them.

"Hey you guys. Weather's great today, isn't it?" Davis said, trying to come up with a decent conversation before telling her.

"Yeah," TK agreed. "It's a change from that awful heat wave we've been experiencing for the past couple of days."

"You got that right."

After a few more issues to talk about, Davis finally pushed aside his fears and doubts and turned to Kari. "Erm … hey, Kari, can I talk to you?"

She nodded, and he hurriedly added, "Alone?"

"Sure …" Kari frowned but nonetheless, followed him away from TK and out of earshot from anyone else. They stopped at a distance, and she smiled up at him, patiently waiting for what he had to say.

Davis swallowed hard, and said, "Kari … I don't … I …"

He sighed and started again, "You can hang with anyone you like. It doesn't matter to me anymore …"

Kari frowned in confusion, "Sorry?"

"What I meant was," Davis blushed. "I'm sorry I've been such a pain for the last couple of years. I just wanted to be noticed and the only way I could do that was to make cheap tricks and showoff."

Kari felt a smile tugging at her lips for his honesty, but she didn't show it yet.

"So I just want to say, that if you want to date anyone you like, let it be TK or anyone else, it doesn't matter to me. Cause' I don't wanna lose my friendship with you over some dumb crush."

Feeling stupid, Davis turned around to walk away from her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Kari standing there, smiling sincerely.

"Davis," she said. "I really appreciate what you're doing. It's probably the bravest thing you've done, apart from the fact you snapped us out our trance when we were facing MaloMyotismon."

She continued, looking at his genuine expression, "But let me just get one thing clear to you. I never, _ever_ thought your crush was 'dumb' or 'useless'."

Davis raised both eyebrows, "Really?"

"Really," Kari said. "In fact, I thought it was actually cute the way you'd go beyond limits just to try and please me. I only teased you for the fun of it though, because it was rather amusing …"

"Oh."

Kari smiled, and a blush made its way to her cheeks. "But for your sincerity, how about a date on Friday night?"

Davis blinked several times, before he started grinning, "Really? W-With me?"

"Yes, with you, silly," Kari said, giggling. And before he could do anything else, she reached up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. The spot where her lips touched his face burned and he stood there in a daze before she snapped her fingers at him twice.

_I guess I made the right decision after all … _Davis thought as she led him towards TK.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I wanted to make this short and cute. I hope it's alright for a Daikari oneshot (I FAiLED!!!). It ain't offensive to any TK or Takari fans, so don't take it the wrong way if you ever do.

Please review!

Cheerio!


End file.
